Down By The River
by The Bumblebee Baby
Summary: "In her own creepy world there's a girl and she's down by the river" Bellamort. Inspired by Bubbles by Biffy Clyro. a young Bellatrix is down by the river sobbing over her engagement to Rodolphus, her lover comes to comfort her.


**Hiya! wrote this last night and I quite like it but I dont know if it makes any sense really! this is again unbeta'd so I hope my spelling is okay. this is losely inspired by the song Bubbles by the amazing Biffy Clyro. If you haven't heard it (where have you been!) I recommend checking them out!**

**Review please?x**

* * *

><p><em>There's a girl, there's a girl, there's a girl, there's a girl<em>

_ And she's down by the river _

_In her own creepy world there's a girl, there's a girl _

_And she's down by the river_

_ It's time to consider That baby is a sinner_

_ She'll wash away your sins (Wash away your sins) _

_She'll wash away your sins (Wash away your sins) _

_She'll wash away your sins and go home._

* * *

><p><em><em>I sat by the river my beautiful dress muddy and hitched up to my thighs, my heels were beside me and my legs dangled in the water. The cool liquid running over my legs and the gentle bubbling of the river soothed my hysterical sobs. I had abandoned the party, my birthday was now tainted by the horrific event that had taken place. My mother had arranged an marriage for me and only moments ago they had announced to me that I was to marry Rodolphus Lestrange a fellow death eater. I wanted to refuse but knew I would be dissowned if I did so, instead a ran. I ran through the gardens and over the fence, across the fields behind my parents home and into the woods. I knew the place well, I had often come here when I was upset as a child and it didn't take me long to find the small plane of grass and the little river that lay nearby.

I dipped my hands into the icy water, loving the way the movement of the water caressed them. "Washing away your sins Bella?" A voice behind me pulled me out of my daydreams, the voice was familiar. It was his voice, like blood and chocolate his voice was unintentionally seductive and at this moment was oozing sarcasm. I had heard that voice moan my name as he lost himself in passion, this was the voice of my mentor and my lover Lord Voldemort.

"Sins my Lord?" I asked in mock innocence. My sins were few, of course others would say differently but I knew what I was doing was right. Every murder I commited was of a mudblood, blood traitor or muggle, it was not a sin when they deserved it.

"Think of how many lives have been ended at the flick of a wand in your pretty little hands, how many hearts have stopped from a curse spoken from your luscious lips, they may have deserved it but you still have sinned" he smirked "and so you wash your hands and rid them of traces of the deaths you took part in."

I took his hands in mine a smile making its way into my lips. "Then surely yours should also be washed." I dip our joined hands underwater caressing his hands in mine I ask him "What are we going to do about my _engagement_?" I say the word with obvious malice, i detest even the thought of marrying that swine.

He smirked for a moment "We shall tell them you are already engaged." he says taking out a box from his pocket "I had intended to give you this earlier" he trailed off opening the box to show the exquisite ring inside.

_"My lord?"_ I breathed, excited.

"Bellatrix Black would you do the honour of-"

"Yes" I interrupted and he slipped the ring on my finger.

He pressed his lips to mine. "I have wanted to do that all night, such a pity they do not know about our involvement" I smiled seductively and moved my lips to his neck "that dress is ridiculously sexy." he groaned as I sucked on his pulse point. He reclaimed my lips and my arms wound around his neck. "My beautiful Bella." he muttered. I knew I looked anything but with my make up smeared and my hair messy but I knew he meant it, I knew despite the cold facade he loved me.

I wrapped my arms more firmly around his neck and slid slightly closer to the water, breaking the kiss I grinned mischievously "Wash away your sins." I said before falling back into the water and dragging him in with me, I felt the mouth of my new fiancé press against mine.

_Wash away your sins and go home._


End file.
